The Tournament
by Nujum Key at your service
Summary: this is pretty much my last hope as a writer  In Twilight Town kids are preparing for the end of summer; not to mention a widely famous tournament! If i feel inspired enough from comments & votes on my profile i'll make it a full story.


**Okay this was my H.W. so since it was allowed to use ANY topic I thought it would be fun to use characters from the Pokémon magna, kingdom hearts, & me & my friends OC's. Hoping comments from this may be able to spark back my writing since I've just lost the mood, im putting this on fanfic!**

**Of course this is after I turned it in.**

**0.0**

Whack!

"193." one voice quietly mumbles, a soft echo bounces.

Whack!

"194." Now there was a trio of voice, one of them female.

Whack!

"195." Says the three, slightly louder. The sun was just beginning to set.

Whack!

"196." The walls seem to turn golden in the new twilight, what the town was famous for.

Whack!

"197." There was an air of sharp excitement. A girl in an orange shirt & light brown hair crosses her fingers.

Whack!

"198." They barely dared whispering. One blond boy with camouflage pants & a black skull shirt barely held back his cheers.

"199." One rather round boy was shoving chips from his hand into his mouth, barely tasting them in his excitement. His red shirt was full of chips unlike his black hair & pants.

But then a burp escaped him.

One spiky-orange-haired sixteen-year-old thrice first place sword war competition winner in white pants & short-sleeved jacket over his black t-shirt missed his chance at breaking the long-held record of 200 hits.

But when he threw his toy sword at Pence, the boy with the red-shirt, he scored a shot worth ten.

Pence made a grunt of pain and fell on his bum. Hayner, the blond boy, gave Pence his hand up. The brunette, Olette, asked the boy if that was necessary.

Roxas Nobody, spiky-orange-haired sixteen-year-old thrice first place sword war competition winner, gave her a hurt look and said," Oh, did he feel that through all those chips?"

Pence laughed sportingly, he had gotten used to jokes about how he looked, & even if he did eat a lot he didn't weigh as much as you'd think.

In the sandlot, a large square with benches & several openings leading all around Twilight town.

Hayner laughed too, but he grabbed the sword.

"My turn, & this year I'm going to be the one with the trophy!" he yelled, shoving his fist towards Roxas.

He was talking about the four crystal trophy of course, a blue trophy with four-crystals, blue, green, red,& yellow. Each year at the end of summer it was custom made with the name of the winner, along with their age & the year they won it. For three consecutive years Roxas had won the magnificent trophy. Hayner had competed even before Roxas knew about it but he had only won complimentary medals, except last year. Last year he had won third place, & now he was determined his skills were only just revealing themselves.

The trophy was given only to the sword wars winner, a three part competition which nearly every boy of age joined.

o.o

"'Twilight town's famous Sword war competition has as large effect on the towns kids as the way the sun sets.'" Jake read from the brochure. He wore a pair of jeans & a purple shirt with volunteer on the back," 'While the sun in its twilight casts an orange turning the town into a golden sanctuary regardless of every buildings color, this competition in its passing is every child from age ten to 20, sparks intense competition. The competition is divided into three parts & 3 age divisions (10-12, 13-16, and 17-20). First is a sort of racquetball where each contestant hits a ball with a toy sword & keeps it in the air for as long as he/she can. Over 800 kids take part in the competition, but only the top 80 who score in this section make it to the second part. This takes so long, the next segment must begin the next day, a game called 'struggle' where two players are given a jacket where on one side 20 balls are stuck on it. In a minute one must knock as many of these of an opponent. Whoever has the most in the end wins. This goes on till there are only 20, by which it will be twilight & the line-up is put up on a board & everyone goes back to their respective homes. The third and final day first narrows these 20 to 10 then begins the third segment. Now both sides are given a toy sword & the goal is to knock the weapon from the opponents hand without time limit (rules will differ from 10-12 as they often get hurt). Then the final five will all fight in a single arena, each one guaranteed a trophy but only one will claim the honor of the four crystal trophy.'"

"And that's going to be me!" Cain trusts his fist onto the air. Cain, like his friends Jake & Erika, was now 13, where the real tournament was, & he wore a red shirt with 'king' on it in white letters, & jeans. The brochure hadn't mentioned how 10-12 only get medals with numbers on it, or had pathetic the competition was with the edited rules, only the first round remained the same. Bothe Jake and Cain had participated at ten but they had slept through round two. They couldn't help it; the edited rules were so much longer that I would end up on page 20 if I put it. But last year, Jakes brother Nujum had entered & won second in the competition with a real prize to prove it.

Which is why Jake plans to take home a better one. Or at least the same so Cain can take home top prize, which is why Erika really didn't care for them much anymore. She was actually here to see Jake's sister, but she was away & Erika's stuck listening to them trying to explain the reason they were so psyched. Considering the fact she really didn't care or know what it was. Also she's short-ish, & she wears a head-scarf with jeans and a purple, black shirt.

"Sounds like you could get hurt. & knowing you two you will get hurt, pretty bad." Was her first comment.

Her second comment was," I'm going to go buy a camera, later!" and she left.

As she left, the boys didn't mind at all. They had to get some real training now for a real competition.

o.o

One unusually tall boy in a yellow 'I 3 NY' shirt, jeans & Sandals was walking down a long street full of stores. Combine his height with his incredible acne & mustache & you could easily mistake him for someone around 18, but in reality he was only 14.

When he reached his destination he stood at the entrance waiting.

"Hey Second." A girl with a yellow ponytail & and a yellow shirt that reached her knees over her black pants.

"Hey Yellow." The boy said back. Looking out he saw the rest of their group, probably the largest of Twilight town. One boy nicknamed Red wore a red and white cap with a red and blue jacket over a black shirt and jeans (everyone has jeans o.o). Next was blue, with his turtleneck sweater & jeans. Then was Rolan, a dark skinned boy in a plain black shirt & plainer jeans. Aimee stood next on navy blue pants and sleeveless pink shirt. Finally was Charlex, with her purple hair round hair as much as her violet spaghetti strapped dress that goes down to her knees.

Hands were shaken, hugs given, some a bit more relucently.

Nujum led the way into the sundae shop, it was a small place called 'Vanilla Twilight' with a counter several tables & a few other teens with ice cream or appetizers. With floor-to-ceiling windows & a table big enough for the entire group, this was their favorite place to meet, especially since they only met once a year like this. Most of them came to Twilight town every here and there to visit relatives, but only for this week would they be able to be together like this. Nujum & Rolan were really the only ones of them who still lived in Town, the rest had moved to various locations.

"So Second," Red smiled at Nujum," ready for the competition."

"Yep, and pretty soon you won't be calling me that name."

"But this time Blue & I will be there to knock you down a peg."

"You won't pass round two. Second divisions where the real game starts." Nujum talked with an air of boredom, but Red and Blue only smiled.

Blue asked," Please tell me oh great _second_," he put a dramatic stretch on the word second," just how do you think I won 2 first places out of three. My good friend Red and I out-class the rest by a long-shot, & this year, you'll be third to my ever brilliant third win, & first win y a 13-year old." He spoke with a proud voice, radiating with confidence.

Aimee, not wishing to be left out said," Nujum this year I'm getting that trophy, get it? I've been practicing since the day we got back from last year, & don't you dare lose till we meet."

Rolan sighed & said," honestly all of you just want to be killed. I was with Nujum last year & it hurt. Bad. I doubt I'll even enter this year. Oh & Aimee try to pass round two."

"I only lost to that Roxas kid, & you know how good he is. He won first place for three years, which is probably a world record. Think he'll enter this year?"

"I wouldn't if I were him" said Yellow, holding out her sleeve to the ice cream. A small caterpillar came out and fell onto the cherry. Everyone stared at her for several second before she realized something," you guys don't know about kitty do you? He was in our backyard & I just had to take him with me. Isn't he cute?"

She then held Kitty the Caterpillar up to Charlex, who scrunched back, wishing she had never decided to befriend Aimee's friends. Particularly with the fact that most of them happened to be boys, who only wanted to talk about their precious tournament. She knew every detail, she was just as old as Rolan, 15, & had competed twice. She never did pass round one, but after being dragged into seeing round two by Yellow she decided she wasn't missing much. But she befriended a tomboy so here she was, every summer, stuck without her sketchbook in the middle of another taunting session.

"He's very cute Yellow." Red said, reaching out hesitantly to pet Kitty. Yellow didn't seem to notice his hesitation & stretched her hand to Red smiling widely.

Rolan focused on it, trying to remember everything he could about caterpillars," Is it really a boy?"

"I don't know," Yellow confessed," it's harder to tell when there caterpillars. But my others four butterflies at home are easy to tell apart. You see…" She launched into some long explanation everyone droned out.

**o.o**

**JSYK**

**This part was written the day before the assignment was due so I rushed it & basically turned the characters into a childish character sketch to end it quickly. I made Jake a total noob, & made Yellow into Barney in…yellow. **

**T.T I feel like I killed somebody. I have enough for another fanfic. I wonder if I should make another fanfic. I might make a poll; check my profile in case I do plz. I'll probably cut this part f I do.**

**o.o**

"Way to go Hayner, 127. That's sure to get you in, last year you were in on 80!" Pence cheered. Then he noticed two boys enter the sandlot;" Hey can we help you?"

One boy said," We just wanted to train for the sword wars tournament, mind?"

The other muttered' We don't need to train, especially in front of others, I have no intention of showing my new tactics before the contest."

"Jake, just admit that practicing would help would'ya. Anyway, mind?"

"Not at all." Pence said," It's a big field.

"It's big in terms of stands." Jake said," Forget it Cain we'll come back later."

"Jake c'mon it's a long way back. I don't want to lose."

"Forget it; I plan to get home before 7, my mom said too."

"It's only 4! Hey! HEY!" Jake walked off without Cain. Cain mumbled," Guess I'll train on my own."

He turned to Pence," So, you entering."

Before Pence could answer, a toy sword flew just an inch in front of his face.

"Hey Pence!" Hayner yelled," Keep it down & let me beat Roxas!"

o.o

Jake walked solo muttering loudly in the crowded shopping district on the way back to his house," He wants to _train._ He wants to _share_ a stage with a few random kids. No random kids are taking my moves. I could beat them without even training. Nujum probably needed to train all-year, he was never home. He never is home, always off. Probably trains with Rolan. Why does he still hang out with that guy, he got beat by a girl last year! Rolan just sort of drags on and on, Nujum seriously needs some real friends. Cain should go train with _him_ I'm sure those two would have a blast!" He continued for another few minutes of loud random stuttering before he noticed something. An ice-cream shop with floor-to-ceiling windows & outside at the door Nujum was talking to a blond girl who was holding a caterpillar excitedly. Nujum saw him & walked over to him.

"Hey how's it going?"

"Oh fine, just got back from the sandlot." Jake tried to get pas Nujum only to find him walking with him. The girl, likely having to go the same way, walked with them but holding the caterpillar in her hand.

"Oh hey have you been training?"

"Pfft, I don't need to train to beat you."

"Typical Jake." He shook his head & the girl gave a small laugh, but immediately went back to watching her caterpillar muttering "almost Kitty."

Ignoring her I demanded," What's that supposed to mean!"

"Jake, you know you're getting older."

"So?"

"So you're naturally growing up. And you really need to."

"Hm. Smart aren't we? Please, growing up would just be a pain, I don't need to be told to grow up. And I don't plan to change, I'm better than you where I am right now."

"Stu-born." Nujum said, putting emphasis on every syllable.

The girl laughed, but she was obviously on his side. Who was he to lecture me? He's the one talking to some random girl with a caterpillar in the middle of a street. A girl who suddenly squeaked," it's starting."

Before I could ask what she meant Nujum said," Do you ever plan to get better?"

"Oh I'd get better if there was any better I could get."

"By god your ego's growing bigger with your age. This division isn't going to be easy."

"Tell me that when I beat you."

"And if I beat you?"

"You won't."

Nujum sighs, "Still what's wrong with getting better."

"Growing up will just make a guy stingier, I say you should stick to doing what you've been doing. If you've lived your life this long doing that, what's wrong with living you entire life like that?"

Before Nujum could say something stupid as usual, the girl asked me something," do you thing change is good."

Before I could answer she said," sometimes growing up is the only way for those misjudge by certain aspects to look at who you are. Sometimes change can be the one thing people will look at you for."

In her hand she hands out a chrysalis & asked if I wanted to touch it.

**0.0**

**Well?**

**PLZ review, my writing career is pretty much nothing so I'm hoping for a little inspiration.**


End file.
